


notes from david

by captainegg



Series: YouTuber AU [2]
Category: Red White & Royal Blue - Casey McQuiston
Genre: Drabble Collection, Fluff, Gen, M/M, POV David
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:48:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27897094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainegg/pseuds/captainegg
Summary: A compilation of David having thoughts.
Relationships: Alex Claremont-Diaz/Henry Fox-Mountchristen-Windsor, David & Henry Fox-Mountchristen Windsor
Series: YouTuber AU [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2043019
Comments: 14
Kudos: 51





	notes from david

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [you take my breath and steal the things i know](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27505303) by [captainegg](https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainegg/pseuds/captainegg). 



> Yet another project I'm starting. This one is more meant for some light-hearted short stories from David's POV accompanying my [YouTuber AU](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27505303/chapters/67258852). You don't have to be familiar with the story to enjoy these shorts but it would be helpful. But I will give a quick rundown of whats going on before each chapter.
> 
> Enjoy! 🐶

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the day before Henry's departure to the US.

My dad is sitting on the floor in his bedroom between piles of clothes. He packs them into a suitcase, arranging them perfectly. “You will stay with Bea,” he tells me and scratches that spot behind my ear that always makes my tail wag. 

He has talked about him leaving a few times the past days. It makes me sad that I won’t be going with him but I like to stay at Bea’s place. She always gives me extra treats and plays the guitar for me. My dad says he's going to a place called USA. I don't know what that means but I just lick his hand and wag my tail.

When dad finishes packing, I quickly hide some treats and my favourite squeaky toy among his socks. In case he gets hungry or misses me. Because I know that I will miss him. Whenever dad is going away, he leaves me a blanket. I like to cuddle up in it because it smells like him and reminds me of our small apartment wherever I am.

I then follow him out into the living room. Dad sits on the couch and I hop up to him, curling myself into a ball next to him, head resting on his lap.

He opens his laptop and starts a video. I recognize the voice. It sounds a lot different from my dad’s voice, not as deep but still warm and soft. 

I happily wag my tail. 

My dad calls that voice Alex and I have come to call it Alex too. I hear Alex a lot. Especially when my dad is sad or can’t sleep. I will cuddle up with him in bed and we will listen to Alex for hours. I don’t mind. I lick my dad’s face to make him feel happy and wag my tail, and I’m glad that Alex makes my dad happy, too.

Alex looks different than the people I know. His skin his a lot darker and he has curly hair but he looks friendly. I like his smile and his laugh makes me happy. And it makes my dad laugh too.

I hope to meet Alex one day so I can express how grateful I am for him. I think without him my dad would be a lot lonelier.


End file.
